Lost
by Crabc4kes
Summary: A plane crash strands the survivors on an island where relationships and friendships are formed, and drama is started.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This was inspired by the TV show, but will be nothing like it. The only similarity is the plane crash, causing them to get stranded on the island. I have only watched like two episodes of the show, so I can't really copy it, haha. There will definitely be romance and friendships formed, so I can't wait to start writing this story. I've been thinking about making a fic like this for a while, and I'm glad I finally decided to. I hope you'll all enjoy it, and please leave a review!**

Lost: Chapter 1

_"Ari, it's gonna be fine, I promise you." His hands cupped her cheeks. He gazed into her eyes for a moment before turning back to the book he was reading. "I've been flying all over the world for matches, and nothing's ever happened. You don't have to be scared. I won't let anything happen to you."_

_His hazel-eyed girlfriend smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips. It was true, she had a fear of flying. The only time she had ever been on a plane was when her parents made her visit Iceland for a year, and she was scared out of her mind. Something just worried her about flying. All the stories she had heard about the bad things that could happen..._

_"Thank you for reassuring me," she whispered, and squeezed his hand. "You always know how to make things better." She lifted the arm rest between their plane seats so she could lean on his chest. "Jake, I love you so much."_

_He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and whispered back, "I love you, too."_

_Everything felt fine. She had Jake to keep her safe and assure her that things would be fine, so her worries went away. She fell asleep on his chest without a worry about flying on her mind. However, her slumber was interrupted by the abrupt shaking of the plane. Her eyes opened quickly, and all the fears came back. She looked at Jake with fear in her eyes._

_"Aria," he mumbled, taking her hand, "it's just turbulence. It happens all the time, so it's nothing to be afraid of. You're okay, I promise. We're all gonna be okay."_

_She nodded her head, believing him when he coaxed her out of her fears. But, the plane's turbulence was worse than she expected it to be. She always thought turbulence just meant a little bit of shaking here and there, not full on forceful shaking! Jake kept trying to calm her down, but she couldn't help but still be scared in her heart._

'Attention passengers: we are experiencing slight turbulence. Please remain calm and make sure your seat belts are fastened at this time.'

_"See? They said remain calm," Jake said. "It's just regular turbulence. Happens all the time—I would know it."_

_Aria nodded her head again, pecking his cheek._

_"How would I be flying without you?" she asked, and leaned on his chest again. "I know everything's going to be alright when I'm with you."_

_He smiled at her, and cradled her in his arms._

That was all she could recall. Well, she remembered the turbulence getting worse, and then Jake telling her to reach for her oxygen mask in a panicked cry. She remembered reaching for it, and then blacking out. Then somehow, she ended up where she was—trees everywhere around her.

"Jake!" she yelled, feeling her stomach knotting. She tried to wake her limbs up, and keep her eyes open. She observed every inch of her body that she could see. There were wounds and scratches everywhere, and she could feel the pain of almost every single one. She had never felt so terrible in her life. Whatever happened on that plane, it was awful. "Jake, please, answer me!"

Instead of Jake, another man kneeled beside her. He gave her a hand, and tried to help her up. She knew he wasn't Jake, but she would take whoever she could get. She needed somebody, _anybody_, to help her understand what was going on._  
><em>

"Are you alright?" the man asked, holding her as she tried to regain her balance.

"No!" she screamed. "My body hurts, and I don't know where my boyfriend is. Is he okay? His name is Jake Westmoreland. Do you know him? Do you know where he is? Do you know if he's okay?"

"Whoa!" the guy cried, furrowing his eyebrows. "Sorry, lady, I... I don't know anybody here. The only way you can know if he's okay is if you see him around."

"D-did people die?" Aria stammered, her heart pounding.

He nodded his head and told her, "Unfortunately, I've seen bodies everywhere. If you don't remember, there was a... uh... plane crash."

"No!" Aria screamed. "He promised me that everything would be okay, he promised!"

"Sweetheart, calm down," the guy whispered, wrapping his arms around her. "I know it's scary, believe me, I do. I'm in the same boat as you. I'm just trying to make sure we can get the survivors all the help they need. Come with me, I'll take care of you."

"Jake told me he would take care of me, too," Aria muttered, shaking her head. "Everything is a lie. If he's not alright, I don't know how I'm supposed to live with myself!"

"Look, I know you're worried about your loved ones, but we need to make sure you take care of yourself instead," he told her. "Your safety is important, too."

"I know, but if he's not a survivor... I'll... I can't settle for that," she darkly whispered, her eyes filling up with tears. "How can I know that he's okay?"

"All the survivors are being brought to the beach," he explained. "I wanna take you there. Does anything hurt a lot? If there are any wounds, we'll have to get you to a doctor. Lucky for us, there's a doctor out here with us. He's doing whatever he can."

"You saved me," Aria said, ignoring whatever else he said. "How did you know I was out here?"

"Well, I was searching the area, and I had a gut feeling somebody was here," he told her. "I guess my gut was just right this time, you know? I'm Ezra Fitz."

"Aria Montgomery."

/

"Oh my god, _oh my GOD_!" the shaggy haired male moaned as someone was patching up his wound. "What is this? Why? Why? _Why_?" His moans were continuous, yet unsteady. The man bandaged up his head wound the best he could, and patched up his stomach wound the best he could as well.

"You're all good, mate," the doctor whispered. "You're fine." The chocolate-eyed man turned to his partner and said, "I've done what I can with him, and I think he'll survive, since I stopped the bleeding. Let him rest so he can make a full recovery. It may take a very long while until he's regularly mobile again."

His new accomplice, Jason, nodded his head and said, "Got it, Wren." He carried thes survivor body that Wren had just patched up. "Hey buddy, you in there?"

"P-p-please help me, I-I don't know where I am," he mumbled, unable to open his eyes.

Jason sighed and said, "Believe me, I know the feeling. We're all lost here. It's new to us. Wren said you're gonna be fine."

"I... I don't feel fine."

"I bet you don't," Jason said, laughing quietly. "You got a name, boy?"

"C-Caleb Rivers."

Jason set Caleb's recovering body on a safe place in the sand that was away from the salty waters. A blue-eyed boy came running up when he saw Caleb there, and knelt down to see him. Tears were dripping down the boy's cheeks, and he was quite obviously upset.

"You know him?" Jason asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I do, very well," he answered, wiping away the tears. "He's my best friend, man... We go way back. We've been best friends since the seventh grade. He's always been there for me, and I just wanna be there for him."

"Trust me, you're lucky," Jason told him. "Your best buddy's all good. The doctor patched him up. He just needs time to recover."

"Really?" he asked, his face brightening up. Jason nodded his head. "Thank you for everything, but I want to be alone with him. I want to stay by his side."

"Your wish can come true," Jason said, smiling at him. "Wren needs my help with the treatments, so I've got my hands full. You take good care of your little buddy, okay?"

The guy nodded his head, and Jason walked back to Wren.

"You're gonna be fine," he whispered, patting Caleb's back. "We've made it through so much together, and we're gonna make it through this thing, too. We always make it. I won't let this be the time we lose. Pull through for me, man."

"That dude... he said I'm gonna be fine," Caleb whispered, gripping onto his stomach wound. "I'll be fine, Toby. H-he said so."

"I know, but I meant the bigger picture," he said, sighing. "The fact that we're here on this island thingy. This feels horrible. I've read about planes going missing after crashes, and I can't handle this. I hope we get out of here, you know?"

"_Help_!"

Toby furrowed his eyebrows and said, "You stay here, Caleb. I'm not going to let people die. I want to be a part of that group that's helping everyone. I want to know that I've made a difference."

"I-I wanna help," Caleb muttered.

"You can't!" Toby cried. "And you shouldn't be talking this much, too. Please, relax. Make your recovery, and then play hero. I'd rather have you alive than as Superman, okay? Hang in there."

He brushed the sand off of his pants, and started running to where the girl was screaming. A few others, who didn't have their hands full, ran along with him to see what was going on. When he saw what it was, his eyes widened. He wanted to help, but how? He knew he wasn't a superhero.

"Somebody, get in there!" a man screamed. "She's stuck!"

A brunette that was covered in scratches had her foot stuck under the ruins of the plane. Nobody else was daring enough to help pull her out, so Toby did it. He ran in there and tried to push the piece off of her foot. What scared him was that if he messed up, the piece would collapse and crush her whole body, obviously killing her. He didn't want to be responsible for the death of the girl. Her family and friends would never forgive him.

But, it was too late to stop. He had already began pushing. Sweat was pouring off of his body, and he used as much strength as he could. Toby looked around the crowd nervously. He desperately hoped that one of them would man up and try to help the girl, too.

Luckily, one brave guy ran up to them. He started to push with Toby. After kicking and shoving the piece as hard as they could, it came off of her foot. Unfortunately, it was covered in blood. She was crying really badly, and Toby felt so sorry just looking at her. He was one of the lucky ones who got away with a couple cuts and bruises on his body. He couldn't even imagine the ones that died and got crushed.

"Thank you," Toby whispered. "You're the only one who bothered to help."

"I didn't think that was a one-man job, so I had to help," the buff guy said with a smile. He had severe cuts on his arms and face, but that didn't seem to stop him. "She needs medical treatment. There's a doctor at the center of the beachy place, so we've gotta get her there."

They smiled at each other and carefully lifted the brunette girl to Wren.

"My sister!" Jason cried, gasping. "Holy shit, Spence! I didn't know if she was okay... I just... I'm so relieved. I know she's hurt, but at least she's alive. What happened to her?"

"A piece of the plane got her foot stuck," Toby explained.

"You saved her?" Jason asked, grinning. "Aw, don't even be modest, dudes. I know you guys did. I owe you both... big time. I was so worried about her."

"Look, as much as I love helping people, I need to find my girlfriend," the other guy said, biting his lip. "She's tiny, and she's got the most beautiful hazel eyes. She's got dark brown hair, and her name's Aria Montgomery. If I don't find her alive, I'm so screwed. I'm freaking out on the inside."

"Jake?"

The muscular young man turned around and saw none other than Aria standing there. A surge of relief went through him. He practically jumped into her arms, hugging her so tight. She was sided by a dark haired man.

"You scared the hell out of me, Montgomery," Jake whispered, kissing her lips furiously. "Oh god, you don't know how glad I am to see you."

"You promised me that nothing bad would happen on the plane!" Aria sobbed, her voice cracking as she spoke. "Why are we here?"

"Aria..." Jake mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows. "I didn't know, okay? I couldn't predict the future. I was just trying to assure you. I didn't know."

"I know, I don't even care," Aria said, hugging him again. "I'm just so glad you're okay. You're all that I've been worried about."

"Same goes for me," Jake said, smiling. "Who are you, man?" He looked straight at the other man that was standing near her.

"Oh... uh... I'm Ezra," he introduced himself. "I was looking for survivors, and I found your Aria deep in there. So, I decided to bring her here to the other survivors."

"Thank you for bringing her here," Jake thanked Ezra with a genuine smile. "I'm Jake Westmoreland, by the way."

"Yeah, I know," Ezra said, trying to straighten out his cut up suit. "Aria talked about you a lot when we were walking here. Um, so, let me know if you guys need anything. I'm always willing to help." He smiled at them before walking away.

Jake put his arm around her and said, "It's a good thing that Ezra guy found you."

"I know!" Aria exclaimed. "I hope I can repay him for what he did for me... for us. He helped me find you. Anyways, what's going on here?"

"A girl got trapped under a piece of the plane," Jake explained to her. "The doc is trying to fix her up. I hope she's okay."

"She better be okay!" Jason cried, staring at her while Wren worked. "That's my sister... Spencer. I can't let anything happen to her. She's my little sister!"

"Jason, she is going to be fine," Wren assured him. "The little beauty has a very injured foot, but no arteries were cut, and she will be fine. I've just got to finish bandaging up her wound, and she should be good to go for resting."

Jason grinned and said, "That's a relief."

/

"Hey."

Toby turned around and furrowed his eyebrows. He wondered aloud, "Jason's little sister? Hi."

She smiled at him and said, "I limped all the way over here to talk to you."

"Why?" he asked. "I mean, it's flattering and all, but you're supposed to take the stress off of your foot to help recover it. That's what Wren told us."

"I know," she said. "I thought I could just sit here and rest instead." She gazed at him for a moment before saying, "I wanted to thank you... for saving my life when nobody else would. I know that Jake came in and helped, but you started it. He wouldn't have even helped if you didn't do it first. You're... brave."

Toby smiled and told her, "It feels good to hear somebody say that."

"Do you think we'll all make it out of here?" Spencer asked, looking at him.

"I don't know, but we can hope," he answered, and reached over to take her hand. "We can always hope."

She was about to tell him how hope breeds eternal misery, but she decided that with their life on an island, they needed all the optimism they could get. So instead, she smiled back and squeezed his hand.

/

"He's dead, he's dead, he's dead..."

The tanner girl gave her best friend a sorry look, and leaned over to hug her. It was all she could do. Neither of them wanted to believe it. Death was never something they feared. They enjoyed their lives partying and having fun. They never even took a moment to realize how hard it was to lose someone... until they lost somebody.

It was worse for the blonde. She was in love with the person who died. They were both in love with each other. His name was Travis Hobbs, and he was such a sweet guy. They had been together for over a year, and he made her happy. But then, she lost him, and her world started to crumble.

"How could Travis leave me?" she moaned, tears falling out of her eyes.

"Hanna," the tan girl quietly said, "I know it's horrible, it really is. I miss him, too. He was like my best friend, and your boyfriend. He meant everything to us."

"Why did this god damn plane have to crash on this god damn island!" Hanna yelled, kicking the sand. "My life just started to get good, and something has to fuck it up!"

"Hanna, please," she tried.

"You don't understand, Emily!" Hanna screamed, tears falling out of her eyes. "I loved Travis so much. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. How could he just leave me like that without saying goodbye? How could the world take the best thing that ever happened to me away from me?"

It was a gruesome sight for Hanna and Emily. Seeing Travis lifeless, crushed by parts of the plane. Her heart crumbled when she saw Travis like that. She wanted to see him full of life. She wanted to be all over him, hug him, and kiss him. Both of them just wanted him back.

"We have each other," Emily told her, "and we're going to get through this. We both loved Travis. It's the worst thing ever. I'm dying inside, believe me."

"How do I forget about him?" Hanna asked. "The worst part about loving him is that he's not here anymore! I need him in my life!"

"I think we've been through enough today," Emily said, rubbing Hanna's shoulders. "We both need a break. This has been the worst day of my life... by far."

"I couldn't agree more, but there's no way we can just get away from this living hell!" Hanna cried, shaking her head in pain.

"Let's rest, Han," Emily suggester, squeezing her best friend's shoulders. "I think sleeping for a bit can get you into your good dreams and take your mind off of Travis."

"What if I just have nightmares about him?" Hanna asked, her eyes filled with fear. "What if my stupid brain keeps playing the sight of seeing him like that?"

Emily sighed and told her, "Well, we'll have to find out. Come on, lay down."

Hanna have in and rested her head against the sandy ground.

_"Travis! You're back."_

_"Hanna, no. I'm always going to be here for you, trust me. I may not be able to be there physically, but I will always be here. Just think about me when you need me. You know me well enough to know what I would say and do in any situation."_

_"No, I just want you back in my life. Come back, please!"_

_"I'm right here, Han. I am in your life."_

_"We can finally be together again! I thought I actually lost you."_

_"We can't be together. I'm so sorry."_

_"If you're here, why can't we be together? I don't understand, Travis!"_

_"Hanna, the best thing for you is to move on from me. You know I love you more than anything in the world, and that's why I care about your happiness. What's best for both Emily and you yourself is to move on from me. Go on with your life. Be the best person you can be."_

_"Move on?"_

_"Move on."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay,<em> I know it's a weird first chapter, but please don't stop. I have a plan for the future, and I hope it'll get better than this! Things will be explained. It won't be ANYTHING like Lost, so if you've seen the show, those answers won't be the answers here. Stick around for this story! I hope you leave a review. Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to anyone who left a review, favorited, followed, or even just took the time to read the first chapter of my story. I hope you will stick around and keep on reading!**

Lost: Chapter 2

_"It's not right..." he mumbled, shaking his head. Tears were threatening to fall out of his eyes, but he tried to stay strong. "Please, don't do this. I'm begging you."_

_Her green eyes looked colder than usual. She smirked and told him, "You don't think you're actually going to get me to change my mind, do you? Nothing's different about this time. You know what I can do to you, Toby."_

_"It needs to end," he said, shaking his head. "I never wanted this, I never did. You made me do this. I never wanted this, and I never wanted you!"_

_That landed him a slap. Her face grew angry, and then she slapped him without another word. He was practically trembling._

_"You can't stop this," she said. "You wouldn't dare, because you know that I can have you arrested for what you did. Nobody will believe that I touched you, but they'll believe what you did, because it happened. You know how much trouble you'll get into."_

_"I know!" he yelled, turning away. "There's not a day that I don't regret what I did, Jenna! But don't you regret what you're doing to me?"_

_She didn't answer him. Luckily, her phone started ringing. She glanced at the caller ID and then said, "I have to take this. Stay here. This conversation is not over, Toby."_

_As soon as Jenna left the room, he grabbed his own phone and made a call._

_"Caleb," he mumbled into the speaker, "I have a problem, and I can't tell you about it, but what I can tell you is that I need to stay with you tonight. I'm booking a plane ticket. I'm coming with you and Bethany tomorrow."_

/

"Toby... Toby, are you okay?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and saw Spencer shaking him frantically. He could feel the sweat on his body. The only upside of being stranded on an island was that he wouldn't be near Jenna Marshall, the worst bitch he'd ever known. He shivered just thinking about her.

"I'm fine," he answered, sitting up straight.

Spencer furrowed her eyebrows and told him, "Well, we should get going. My brother is organizing a hike up to the top of the island in order to get a better signal for the plane's transmitter. He found it inside, and now we have a chance of being rescued."

"T-that's awesome," he said, nodding his head. "Um, I think I'll pass on the hike, though. After everything that's happened, I'm just not in the mood for any more adventure."

Spencer nodded her head and said, "I'm not going, either, but there's a whole group scavenging the bags, so if we want any clothes and food for the time we're stuck here, we have to get going now."

He smiled at her and took her hand when she offered it to him.

"Let's go," he said.

/

"Babe, I got an airline meal!" Ezra Fitz exclaimed, grabbing a blonde with a pixie haircut. "I know you're probably starving, and that's why I'm giving it to you."

She smiled at him and cupped his cheeks before saying, "Ezy, you're such a hero! You're just too sweet. Are you sure you don't want to eat it yourself?"

He nodded his head and told her, "Trust me, I need to make sure my fiancé is all fed and ready to go. I can find some more food for myself later. I just want to make sure that we're both taken care of. As soon as we get out of this place, we can start the wedding planning."

She kissed his lips briefly and said, "I can't wait. Thank you for this, by the way."

"Anything for you," Ezra whispered. "I love you, Maggie."

She smiled and said, "You, too, sweetheart. Do you want to split this food with me instead? There's plenty to go around."

"Sure," he said, and put his arm around her. He saw Aria walking by and called, "Hey! Aria, was it? Do you want to sit down and eat?"

She turned around and said, "Oh, um, my boyfriend should be getting us food."

"Well, you can sit with us until he comes by," Ezra offered.

Aria smiled at him and sat down.

"This is my fiancé Maggie," Ezra introduced. "We just got engaged before the plane, and we were going to go home and do some wedding planning, but this whole crash thing obviously got in the way. When they rescue us, we're going to get straight to it."

Aria raised her eyebrows and said, "Congratulations on your engagement. I'm Aria. It's nice to meet you."

Maggie fake smiled at her, so Aria could tell she didn't like her already. Saving her from the awkward tension was Jake, who sat down next to her.

"Hey, baby," Jake said, and gave her a kiss. "I got us some turkey."

"G-great," Aria said, and put her arm around Jake, but she was too caught up wondering why Maggie hated her so much.

"Did I miss something?" Jake asked.

"No, Jake, I just met Ezra's fiancé Maggie," Aria told him.

"Oh, well, it's great to meet you, Maggie," Jake said with a smile. "I'm Aria's boyfriend... Jake Westmoreland... uh, so I'm gonna eat quickly, because I'm going on the hike."

"Be safe when you go," Aria said, and pecked his lips.

/

"Now that everybody has had something to eat, we're going to go on the hike to give the transmitter a strong signal," Jason announced, gathering the willing hikers around him. "If you're somebody who wants to come along, the time is now."

A good amount of the survivors planned to join Jason in the hike, and that included a gorgeous blonde that he couldn't take his eyes off of.

"Slow down there, Princess," he quietly said with a smirk. "Are you sure you can handle the hike? You might break a nail or two."

She rolled her eyes and said, "I can handle it, Mister Leader."

"I'm Jason... and you are?" he asked.

"Not interested," she answered, rolling her eyes again.

"You're hot, but a self-centered bitch," he mumbled, laughing quietly. "I never said I was interested in you to begin with, as hot as you are."

"Look, let's at least try to get along," she told him, crossing her arms. "We're only going to be on this island for a little while, and when we're rescued, we won't ever have to see each other again. I think we can at least be decent in the time passing, okay?"

"You got it, Princess. But if we're gonna be friends, I still need a name from you," he said, smirking. "Friends know each other's names, right?"

"Cece," she introduced herself. "You'll be happy to know that I'm not a stereotypical feminine wuss like you believe all women are."

"I never degraded women," Jason told her. "Making assumptions, aren't we, Cece?"

"Okay, I'm not dealing with this," Cece said and walked off.

/

"Lucas, you are _not_ going with the hikers. I am your father, and I will not let you go on this dangerous hike. You need to stay here and help me take care of Rufus and Kaylee. You got me, son?"

"Dad, I am the same age as Lucas, I don't need protection just because I'm a girl!" Kaylee Gottesman yelled, rolling her eyes. "Rufus is the only person who needs protection, because he's four years old! I'm not!"

"Sweetheart, I didn't mean it like that," their father said, sighing.

"What did you mean, then?" Kaylee demanded, crossing her arms.

"I'm not going to do this right now," he said. "You two stay here and watch your little brother. I'm going to go get some more water, food, and supplies."

He made his way to the pile, and started to grab water bottles when am attractive women came over next to him. He smiled at her, but realized she was too young to be interested. Richard Gottesman was the father of three children, and had recently gotten divorced with his wife Mariah. He didn't think he would ever get back into a relationship, especially with a younger woman like her.

"You gettin' all of that for yourself?" she asked.

He laughed and answered, "I wish it was all for me, but no. I have three mouths to feed back over there. Three kids, a lot of pressure, no wife to help."

"No wife? What happened?" she asked.

"Just your typical divorce story," he answered. "What about you?"

"Oh... um... I'm single," she answered, giving him a sweet smile. "I'm Maggie Cutler."

"Richard Gottesman. And you are beautiful," he told her, and she giggled.

"After you get that stuff to your kids, do you want to come talk with me?" Maggie asked, biting her lip.

"I don't know. I mean, of course I want to, but I don't want to leave my children all by themselves," Richard explained, scratching his head.

"I think they can handle themselves," Maggie said, wrapping her arms around him. "A hard working father like you deserves a break. And a break is what you're going to get." They stared at each other for a moment before Maggie leaned in to kiss his lips.

/

"Hey, you've been sitting here for ages. Don't you want to eat something?"

Hanna furrowed her eyebrows and said, "No."

"Are you crying?" he asked.

Hanna wiped her tears and said, "I... I guess. My boyfriend died in the plane crash."

"Oh man, I'm so sorry," the guy said, sitting down next to her. "I was lucky to come out alive. I was super injured, and I'm still limping now, so I can't go on the hike. But... I don't think my girlfriend was lucky enough to make it."

"You lost your girlfriend?" Hanna asked.

He nodded his head and told her, "Yeah, I think I did."

"You think, or you know?" Hanna asked.

"Well, she was sitting right next to me, and then she's not here on the island," he explained to her. "I couldn't find her body, though, but I think she's dead. She would have looked for somebody by now. It's almost been a whole day since the crash."

"Tell me about her," Hanna said.

"You really want to know?" he asked, grinning.

She smiled back and said, "I do."

"I'm Caleb, by the way," he told her. "And her name was Bethany... Bethany Wilson. She was smart, beautiful, and I was in love with her. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. Bethany and I were coming to visit our friend Toby who moved here a while back. He's my best buddy, and she's an awesome girl, so she agreed to meet him. She wanted to get to know my best friend. That's the kind of girl she is."

Hanna smiled and said, "She does sound great. I wish I could meet her."

"I wish I could still be with her," Caleb quietly said, frowning. "Um, but enough about me. Tell me about your boyfriend."

"Travis..." Hanna mumbled. "I swear I thought he was the love of my life. I loved him, I really did. I will _always_ love him. He was so funny, sweet, and so caring, not to mention, he was handsome. He was the best guy I'd ever known." She paused for a moment before asking, "Do you know that feeling? ...That scary feeling that you know you have to move on from them? You feel like you can never let go of them, and you always are going to be in love with them, so you can't ever look for somebody else. Do you know it?"

"I do," Caleb whispered. "I do."

/

"Where's dad?" Kaylee asked.

"I don't know," Lucas told her. "I thought he would be back by now. Can you take care of Rufus while I go look for him?"

Kaylee nodded her head and said, "Try not to obsess over Hanna too much, geek."

Lucas gave her an annoyed look and told her, "Shut it. I'm done with her."

"You realized she doesn't even know you exit?" Kaylee teased, laughing.

"Shut the hell up!" Lucas yelled, and started to walk away.

/

"Hey there! Miss, please."

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows and turned around, only to see the island's doctor, AKA the man that had been saving everybody the day before. She knew his name was Wren Kingston, and that he healed her foot. She smiled at him.

"Hello," she greeted warmly. "Is everything okay? Is the transmitter hike going well?"

"I haven't heard any death screams, so I assume there isn't too much bad stuff happening," Wren joked, smiling at her with a super adorable smile.

"Is something up?" she asked.

"No, no... it's Spencer, right?" he asked, and she nodded her head. "I remember what happened to your foot the day before, and wanted to know if it is all better now."

"It's still really sore, but I'm managing," she told him. "Anything else?"

"I found some pills that can help take the pain away if it's bothering you too much," Wren offered. "And I have some lotions to help soothe the skin around... if you'd like that."

"Um... no, I'm okay," Spencer said. "The pain isn't too bad. I think I can handle it. Is that all?"

"No!" Wren cried. "Truth is, I just needed an excuse to talk to you because for some reason, I have found myself thinking about you quite a lot. I find you beautiful."

Spencer blushed and said, "T-thank you. That's really, really sweet of you to say."

"I was only speaking the truth, Spencer," Wren told her, chuckling. "I've found lots of extra food, and if you want to share if you're hungry, I would gladly share it with you."

Spencer had made plans to eat with Toby, but the cute doctor was pretty much flirting with her, so she couldn't turn him down! He was super hot, and she figured that Toby would understand.

"Yeah, I would love to!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Fantastic," Wren said, smiling. "Shall we?"

Spencer nodded her head, and the two of them walked off together.

/

"Hey!" Jason cried, his eyes lighting up. "I'm getting a distress call from the transmitter. Everybody needs to be quiet so we can hear it."

_"Alone and you sksare for help kskdo not trsksy to figjtjs. They are sksjs deakss."_

"Dude, it's too fuzzy to even hear!" a guy yelled.

"The signal is too weak, it won't come up clearly," Jason explained.

"Then make it stronger, stupid!" he yelled.

"Why don't you try if you're such a genius, asshole?" Jason snapped, furrowing his eyebrows. "Don't you think that I would strengthen the signal if I could? We came up to the highest part of the island for a reason, Einstein! I'm doing all I can!"

"Watch yourself, bitch," the guy snapped back. "We're all tired and hungry, and your stupid hike is doing no good—"

"_Nate_, stop," Paige McCullers said, trying to get her boyfriend to calm down. "Jason, we're sorry. He's just exhausted."

"Paige, I can handle things myself!" Nate yelled.

"You're just pissing everybody off!" Paige cried.

"Both of you need to shut the hell up," Cece said, rolling her eyes. "And Jason the Genius, give me the transmitter. You've gotta hold it up if you really want a better signal." She grabbed the transmitter from his hands, and held it up. Just like she expected, the signal went to full.

"Oh, so the beauty's got brains?" Jason teased. "You're smarter than I thought you'd be, Princess."

Cece smirked at him and said, "Don't judge a book by its cover, Big Guy."

Jason laughed and said, "Play the distress call. Let's hear what it's really saying."

_"I'm alone and I need help. Don't try to fight it. They are all dead."_

Jason's eyes widened, "Dead?"

Nate looked at the transmitter screen and said, "Look at the number! I think... I think that's how long the message has been replaying."

"It can't be!" Cece cried, shaking her head. "Ten years?"

"Ten years," Jason confirmed. "They're probably dead by now."

"But what are we not supposed to fight?" Nate asked. "There's something on this island... and we need to figure out what it is."

/

"Hanna?" Emily asked, nearing her friend, who was sitting next to a young man. "I was getting some water from the supply. Who's your friend?

"I'm Caleb," he told her. "We were just talking... um, we both lost significant others during the crash, so it was kind of a bonding subject. Are you a friend of Hanna's?"

"She's my best friend Emily," Hanna told her. "Is everything okay, Em?"

"Yeah," Emily said, nodding her head. "I just... I wanna get out of this place."

Hanna agreed and said, "Alison was supposed to be waiting at the airport for you."

"I know," Emily whispered, a tear falling out of her eye. "I didn't even want to think about her. I just want to get off of this island and go home to see her again."

"Who's Alison?" Caleb asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Oh, um, Alison's my significant other," Emily responded. "I'm in love with her... and I was supposed to see her when we got back, but now we're stuck here, and..."

"Hey, we're going to get out of this place soon," Caleb cut her off. "You'll be able to see her again in no time."

"That felt reassuring to hear," Emily said with a smile.

/

Lucas didn't see his father anywhere, so he went to get food, water, and supplies for his siblings by himself. When he was reaching for a water bottle, so was someone else, and their hands touched. His eyes widened, and he looked over to see an incredibly short girl.

"S-sorry," he mumbled.

"Watch yourself," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry," he mumbled again.

She laughed and said, "I apologize for being a bitch a second ago, and you should apologize to me for apologizing so many times."

Lucas laughed as well and said, "It was only twice."

"Well, aren't you just a smart ass?" she sarcastically said.

"You certainly are the sweetest girl here," he sarcastically told her. "Are you all alone? You're barely getting anything."

"I don't have anyone else to feed," she told him. "I wasn't a pregnant teenager, so I'm not a mother. Are you a father or something?"

"What? No!" Lucas cried. "I have a family with me, and siblings... Jesus."

She laughed and said, "You should have seen your face when I said that!"

"Ha-ha, hilarious," Lucas sarcastically said. "Have fun on a scary island all alone."

"Thanks," she sarcastically said back.

"Is this some kind of sarcasm game where we just keep on saying sarcastic things to each other?" Lucas asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well, game over, I'm going to go eat my food," she told him.

"Wait, I was kidding!" Lucas said, grabbing her arm. "I didn't want you to go eat all by yourself. You can some sit with me, I have a sister who you might like."

"Why are you being nice to me when I was a bitch to you?" she asked.

"Because," he said, chuckling, "I like being nice."

"Well, I like being a bitch," she joked. "I'm Mona, by the way."

"I'm Lucas," he told her. "So, are you gonna eat with me or what?"

Mona laughed and told him, "Since I have nothing better to do when I'm stranded on an island,_ I guess_..."

/

"I can't find Maggie anywhere," Ezra told Aria. "I'm getting worried about her. She didn't say she was going on the hike."

"Calm down, Ezra, she's probably on the hike, and they have tons of people going with them," Aria explained. "She's most likely fine. Jake's on the hike, and I'm not even a bit worried."

"You're right," Ezra said with a smile. "If you trust Jake, I trust Maggie. Everything's going to be fine."

/

"My kids are probably wondering where I am..." Richard mumbled, pulling back.

"They can handle themselves, Richard," Maggie whispered, kissing his neck. "Come on, don't leave me hanging. We're just getting started here."

Richard moaned, and kissed her lips.

"I think they can wait... a long time," he whispered, and pulled his shirt off.

Maggie laughed and started to unbutton her top, and then leaned closer to kiss Richard passionately again.

**Oh drama, hahaha... Maggie's sluttin' it up! So, as you can see, there's quite a few OCs—Nate, Richard, Kaylee, Rufus, Bethany, and there might be more that I can't remember, but anyways, I have the whole story mapped out. I know where I'm going with each character, and their romantic interests. **


	3. Chapter 3

**All of the reviews you guys have left have been super encouraging! They've all made me want to write this story even more, so thank you again. I can't wait for you guys to see what I have planned. There's lots of romantic stuff that's going to happen. This will focus a lot more on relationships than the mystery. The mystery won't be too big of a plot... it's not as crazy as it is in the actual TV show.**

Lost: Chapter 3

"You know, I've never met a girl who read Shakespeare when she was in elementary school, and watched Cyrano de Bergerac... as well as the original Les Misérables when she was in middle school."

Aria laughed quietly and told him, "Yeah, well, a lot of people thought I was quite the weirdo for it. They were more interested in seeing the modern Les Misérables, and watching Katniss Everdeen on screen."

"So, you're a poet, too?" Ezra joked.

"Total coincidence that what I said rhymed!" Aria exclaimed, laughing. "I actually didn't even notice that until you pointed it out."

"Well, you know what I think about you watching black & white films, and reading classic literature?" Ezra said, smiling at her. She looked at him with an intrigued face. "I think it is amazing. Most people don't know how to appreciate the works from older times, but you do, and that does not make you a weirdo."

"Yeah, why don't you tell that to Jake?" Aria sarcastically said, sighing.

"He doesn't like old movies and old literature?" Ezra asked.

"Doesn't like it is an understatement," Aria told him. "He thinks all that stuff is boring, but I don't mind."

"So, what _do_ you guys have in common? Nothing?" Ezra asked.

"You better not be serious," she said, laughing quietly. "He may not appreciate classic works the way I do, but that doesn't make him a bad guy. He's such a great guy, and we connect so well. We always find something to talk about."

"Right, I'm sorry for judging him," Ezra told her. "It's just that it sort of irks me when Maggie doesn't appreciate the things I like."

"So, your sweetheart Maggie isn't a fan, huh?" Aria joked, smirking.

"Guess not," Ezra said, sighing. "But unlike Jake, she isn't even decent about it. I set up a whole noir-themed dinner date for our second anniversary, and she was pissed about it. I was pretty bummed that she didn't at least want to try. I had a lot planned for the evening, but she made me redo it. We celebrated the next day with a stereotypical dinner date."

"A noir-themed dinner date!" Aria exclaimed, her eyes widening. "Ezra, that would have been _so_ cool."

"Well, Maggie doesn't feel the same way. Maybe you should have been my girlfriend instead," Ezra joked, but it seemed that Aria didn't think he was kidding.

"Ezra..." she mumbled.

"I was just kidding, Aria," he said, furrowing his eyebrows. "No need to take it literally. I may be trash talking Maggie, but I love her. I don't care about the childish thing she did, where she ruined our anniversary. That was years ago, and I love her now."

"Sorry, I was just confused," Aria told him, biting her lip. "Where is Maggie, anyways? Everybody's back from the hike already. I saw Jason hours ago."

"If she's hurt, I'll be devastated!" Ezra cried, his eyes widening.

"Calm down, everything is going to be fine," Aria coaxed, putting her arm around him.

/

"Toby, why are you upset with me?"

He turned around and furrowed his eyebrows. She glanced into his deep blue eyes, and she could easily tell that he was really mad about whatever she did. She had a feeling why she was mad. It was the only thing he could be mad for, since she hadn't done anything else. She just hoped it wasn't.

"Don't tell me you don't know why," he told her, crossing his arms. "We made plans last night, and you bailed on me to go eat with that stupid fancy doctor Wren!"

"I know, and I'm sorry!" Spencer cried, sighing. "Wren asked me to eat with him, and I couldn't say no."

"Okay, well it's fantastic that you wanted to eat with him, but why didn't you at least give me a heads up that you weren't coming? You left me hanging!"

"Oh my god," Spencer mumbled, staring at the floor. "Toby... I'm so sorry."

"If you like this Wren guy, that's fine, but keep me out of it," he snapped. "I don't want to be your second choice friend that you'll bail on without telling."

"No, I _do_ want to be friends!" Spencer cried, grabbing his arm. "You saved my life."

"Yeah, that's great," Toby sarcastically said, shaking his head. "I don't need you to owe it to me. You don't have to be my friend just because I saved you one time."

"Toby, that's not what I said."

But it was too late—he already walked away from her.

/

Ezra had left Aria a while ago so he could search for Maggie, but he still couldn't find her. However, he changed his plans when he found Jason starting another kind of adventure into the island's jungle. He wanted to be a part of it so he could understand everything.

"This isn't like the last time, man," Jason told him. "The last time was to get the transmitter's signal, but we're going into the jungle because we're low on our water supply."

"Already?" Ezra asked, shocked. "It's only been two nights, Jason."

"Yeah, I know, but we all expected to be found after getting the transmitter working, but things didn't go as planned," Jason explained. "Everyone took as much food and water as they wanted because we all thought we'd be out of here by today, except we're not. So, we've got to survive until we find a way to get help."

"Well, I'm still coming," Ezra told him.

"Alright, so then it's you, me, and Princess Cece," Jason said with a smirk.

"Stop calling me that, you moron!" Cece cried, rolling her eyes.

"You know you like it, Princess," Jason teased. "But anyways, so all three of us are going, right?"

Just then, someone else stepped up.

"And me."

"Who are you?" Jason asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"My name's Richard... Richard Gottesman," he said, smiling. "I want to make sure my kids get all the water they need, so I'm coming with you guys."

Ezra smiled at him and said, "That's really great of you. I can't even imagine how hard it is to be on this island with children."

"Yeah, and with no wife and three kids, too..." Richard told him.

"Brutal," Ezra said, laughing. "I'm Ezra Fitz, by the way. Lucky me, all I have is my fiancé on the island, and she's pretty independent. I've barely seen her."

"Can't see why," Richard said, furrowing his eyebrows as they starter walking through the jungle. "There's not much to do on this island. You sure she's okay?"

Ezra shrugged and said, "I've been looking for her, but I guess she found some way to occupy herself."

/

Emily didn't know how, but she found herself in the middle of a cave with her lips attacking some girl's—and she didn't even know the girl's name. She knew they'd spent most of the night taking. Emily left Hanna alone to cope with her problems, and Caleb Rivers seemed to be her comforter. So, Emily didn't want to get in the way of that. She ended up bumping into a girl, and they ran off into a cave to talk, and ended up making out.

And now that it was morning, they were kissing again.

All of a sudden, the brown haired girl pulled back from Emily, and stared at the floor.

"Emily..." she mumbled, "I have a boyfriend, remember?"

"I know, I forgot," Emily whispered. "You said you would break up with him."

"I will," she promised. "I can't do this until I break up with him. Nate is a great guy, but I don't think he's my type. But we shouldn't be doing this. I'm not gay, I'm straight!"

"If you're straight, then how could you have kissed me like that?" Emily challenged, folding her arms.

"You're right, but I'm not ready. I've liked girls before, but I never wanted to admit it to myself. That's why I've never broken up with Nate," she confessed. "Meet me here later tonight, and we can figure this out. I'll break up with him by then."

Emily smiled and said, "I can't wait to see you then."

"Me neither, but... you never bothered to ask, so I'll just tell you," she began, "my name's Paige McCullers."

Emily didn't know why she made out with Paige, but she did. As she watched the girl walk away, all she could think about was Alison. She knew she was still in love with Alison, but she was starting to feel like they'd be on the island for a really long time. Besides, she wasn't dating Alison. They were pretty much together, but Alison always toyed with her emotions, so they weren't official or anything.

She knew she had every right to be with Paige, and it felt right to get out of that first love trap with Alison. But part of her knew that she would always be in love with Alison, and part of her would always want to work things out.

Alison promised that when she got back home, they could work out all their problems and see if they could be a real couple for the very first time. And of course she wanted to be with Alison, but she also didn't want to. Yes, she was in love with the gorgeous blonde girl, but she knew that Alison could easily hurt her. She always ended up doing it the past few times.

/

"Hey Mags, I finally found you!" Ezra exclaimed, running up to her. "Where have you been? Actually, never mind that. I want you to meet my new buddy... C'mere, Richard!"

"Hi... Richard Gottesman—" he began, but then looked up at her and widened his eyes.

"This is my fiancé Maggie," Ezra introduced him. "We've been together for quite a while, and we'll be officially tying the knot when we leave this damn island. Anyways, Maggie, this is my new friend Richard. I met him on the hike for water."

Maggie faked a smile and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"So Maggie, can I have a word with you?" Richard asked. "It'll only be a short moment, Ezra."

He nodded his head and allowed Richard and Maggie to have a moment alone.

"What the hell is going on?" Richard demanded, folding his arms.

"Ezra's my fiancé," she said.

"I know that!" Richard yelled. "You told me you were single yesterday, and we freaking slept together. You lied to me."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "The marriage is just so stressful, and I really wanted you. Please, don't tell Ezra."

"I don't have any reason to not tell him," he snapped. "He needs to know what you've done. He deserves a much better girl than you."

"Richard!" she cried, grabbing his arm. "Okay, I'll tell him myself. Let me do this on my own. I just need some time to figure out how I'm going to tell him. I need to figure out a way that gives off the least collateral damage."

"Well, you better tell him fast," Richard said, folding his arms. "I want to keep him as an ally, but I can't do that if I feel like I'm lying to him all the time."

/

"Where could the call even be coming from?" Jason asked, scratching his head.

"Use your brain and figure it out," Cece said, rolling her eyes. "I think someone else got in some kind of crazy crash that put them on this island, and now they're trying to find a way off... well, they _were_ ten years ago. Now, they're probably dead."

"You're right, I couldn't see somebody surviving on this island for ten years," Jason said, nodding his head. "But if we want to get our own transmitter signal, we need to find the point where this person went. They clearly had such a strong signal that it's still able to go on."

"Jesus, my head hurts from all of this!" Cece cried. "I just want to be able to live my life again instead of going on psychotic jungle hunts."

"You didn't have to come, you know," Jason told her.

"I know, but I still want to help," Cece said. "There's nothing to do on this island, anyways. I want to go home."

"Trust me, we _all_ want to leave, too," Jason said. "You're not the only one. But, we've got to work hard if we're gonna figure out how to get out of here."

"Yeah, yeah... If I'm going to be working hard, I need to eat something," Cece said, smiling. "You hungry, Leader Boy?"

Jason smirked at her and teased, "Oh, are you asking me out, Princess?"

Cece rolled her eyes and said, "There's not much room for a date when we're stranded on an island, so no, I'm not. I meant what I said. We can eat."

"Sounds like a date to me, but I'm in, even if you don't think it is," Jason said, laughing. "It'll be a bonus if we end the night making out in a cave, too. I'm all for it."

Cece raised her eyebrows and looked at him for a moment, but just shook her head and kept walking.

/

"Toby!" Caleb called out to his friend. "Where are you going? Come over here!"

The blue-eyed male sighed and turned around to face his best friend. He walked over and sat down next to the cripple, frowning.

"I don't know," he said. "I'm pissed."

"Why?" Caleb asked.

"This girl stood me up for the stupid Brit," Toby angrily said, crossing his arms. "I should have known. He's all sophisticated and he's probably rich, too! No wonder she's into him."

"You like a girl here?" Caleb asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "After Jenna, I didn't think—"

"Don't talk about her," Toby stopped him, turning away. "She's a part of the past, and I'm moving on. But no! I don't like her, man. I thought we were friends, though. We made plans to talk and stuff, but then she ditched me without a word to hang out with Wren."

"Sounds like you like her," Caleb said, chuckling.

"Shut it, I don't," Toby denied.

"Who is she, anyways?" Caleb asked curiously.

"That pretty brunette," Toby answered. "Her name's Spencer, and she's a really nice girl. I guess I do sort of like her, but it's nothing serious. We're just killing time until somebody gets us off of this island—" he turned around and saw Spencer.

His heart sank when he saw her. Her arm was linked with Wren's. It killed him to see her talking and giggling with that stupid guy.

"This is freaking stupid!" Toby yelled, getting up. "I'll talk to you later, Caleb."

"Hey, where are you going?" Caleb demanded as Toby angrily walked away. "Toby, don't do anything stupid! Toby, you _know_ I can't follow you!"

He finally gave up when Hanna sat down next to him.

"What's going on?" Hanna asked.

"My friend's being crazy," he explained, sighing. "He's infatuated with some girl he met, and that girl stood him up for the handsome doctor dude. Now he's all hurt, and he's probably gonna act out on it. But, I don't blame him. He's been through a tough time in his life recently."

"What happened to him?" Hanna curiously asked.

"I don't really know," Caleb answered, shrugging. "It was something about his step sister Jenna. He wouldn't tell me exactly what it was, but it was damn bad. He wanted to leave the country to get away from her. He told me that what happened with her was so horrifying that he could never be in a relationship again, and here he is, trying to be in one. I don't understand."

"You can't blame him for wanting to be with somebody," Hanna said, turning her head towards him. "Sometimes people just want to move on from their past, especially when something bad happens."

"It's too soon, though," Caleb said, shaking his head. "I thought he would at least wait until he got back on his feet at home."

"Oh come on, haven't you wondered about dating again after what happened to Bethany?" Hanna asked.

Caleb frowned at her name and explained, "I loved Bethany... so I don't know. Of course I've thought about moving on, but I don't know how. I don't know what to do, you know? I was thinking of waiting a while before. Don't you feel that way about Travis?"

"Yeah, but I have to face the fact that he's never coming back!" Hanna cried. "I can't keep waiting. I need to move on with my life. You haven't thought about dating anyone?"

"Hanna, there isn't really anybody I'd like to date here," he told her. "I've only talked to you and Toby, so... I want to be honest—I've thought about dating you, but we're both going through losses, and—"

"That's exactly why this works," Hanna whispered, and pressed her lips against his.

He kissed back, enjoying every moment of it... except her breath.

He laughed and pulled back to ask, "Wouldn't it be nice to have toothpaste on this island?"

"Well, since I can taste your breath, obviously," she said, giggling.

"Hanna," he said her name seriously. "All jokes aside, I want to tell you that I sorta like you, and I want this. But do you want it? We're both not over losing our other loved ones, so I... I don't know."

"Of course I'll always love Travis, and you'll always love Bethany, but they're not coming back, Caleb," she said, cupping his cheeks. "And we have to make the most out of that. I think this is the best way to move on."

He smiled at her sincerely before pulling her close so she could lean on his chest.

"Then I'm in, too," Caleb whispered, kissing the top of her head.

/

"Hey!" Kaylee exclaimed, sitting down next to Mona. "You're my brother's new friend, right?" She nodded, and Kaylee said, "Well, I'm his sister Kaylee."

"Oh... hi," Mona said, biting her lip.

"You don't like Lucas or anything, right?" Kaylee asked.

"What? Why?" Mona asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "I mean, we just met..."

"The thing is—he's totally in love with this girl named Hanna that doesn't even notice him," Kaylee explained. "I just don't think he's ready to get over her."

"Lucas and I are not even real friends, we're just strangers who have talked and ate together," Mona quickly said. "Um, thanks for the talking, but I'm gonna get going."

She walked over to the campsite with the fire, and sat down next to some dude. His name was Nate, AKA Paige's ex-boyfriend. She had just broken up with him that day for no reason, and he was so confused. He wasn't too upset, though. Paige had been a bitch to him recently.

"You okay?" Nate asked, turning to Mona.

"Yeah, I'm just a little lost," Mona quietly said, sighing. "There's this guy I sort of like, but now that I found out he is totally in love with some other girl, I'm just... I don't know."

"That's a bummer," Nate said sympathetically. "My girlfriend broke up with me for no reason, but I guess the best thing we can do is try to move on."

"You're right," Mona said, smiling.

/

"Hanna, are you sure you want to be in a relationship now?" Caleb asked, looking over at her.

"You're bringing this up again?" Hanna said, groaning.

"I'm serious! It hasn't even been long since you figured out that Travis died, so I don't see how you're so okay with moving on," Caleb told her.

"I love Travis, and I know he wants me to be happy," Hanna explained. "The only thing that's been helping me so far is talking to you. You help me get over him, and dating you can be a distraction from everything."

"I'm just a distraction?" Caleb asked, offended.

"Not like that," Hanna said. "We're both hurting, and we're practically strangers, but I think trying us out can help us move on."

Caleb smiled at her and said, "Let's take this slow, okay? I wanna make sure we're really into this, and that we're not just doing it so we can get over people. I want to make our relationship meaningful."

"It's not all about getting over people, I promise," Hanna told him, smiling back. "It's been so little time since I lost my boyfriend, and I already like you. Imagine how this will evolve over time?"

"But don't you think getting over him so quickly is a bad thing to do?" Caleb asked.

"No, because I'm not forgetting about him. I never will. But romantically, I need happiness, not tragedy. And you're my only happiness," Hanna explained, and rested her head on his chest again.

"It's an honor to be your happiness," Caleb whispered, laughing. "You're my happiness, too."

/

"I'm so glad I have you here with me," Aria quietly said, resting her head on Jake's shoulder. "I wouldn't be able to survive without you."

"You're a strong girl, Aria," he whispered, turning to her so he could kiss the top of her head.

"I love you," she said, grabbing the collar of his shirt and yanking him towards herself in order to place a long kiss on his lips.

"I love you, too," he said, pulling away. "I'm—"

Startling Jake was a loud scream. Both of their eyes widened. It was definitely a male. Aria and Jake looked at each other with panic in their eyes.

"I have to so something about this," Jake declared, standing up. "I'm not gonna let someone die. I can't live with myself knowing that I could have done something to save this guy. Okay?"

"Jake!" Aria cried. "Are you sure you want to go in? Can't you get somebody like Jason to help you?"

"I don't have time to find him!" Jake freaked out. "Aria, we can't talk about this. Somebody's life is in danger. I love you so much." He pecked her lips before grabbing a knife from the supplies and running into the jungle.

Aria quickly searched for Jason. She didn't want Jake to be alone in the jungle. She was lucky to find Ezra, at least.

"Ezra, somebody's in trouble," Aria told him. "Didn't you hear the scream?"

Ezra's eyes widened. He said, "I was getting supplies I left in the cave, so no, I didn't. Is the person alright?"

"I don't know... Jake went into the jungle or whatever to try and help," Aria explained. "I don't want him in there alone. We need other people to go."

"I'm on it, Aria," Ezra told her. "I'll go in there and do whatever I can. Thank you for telling me." He gave her a short hug before frantically explaining things to Richard and going into the wilder area to help out.

/

Aria couldn't stop thinking. What if Ezra, Jake, or Mr. Gottesman got hurt? She would feel horrible for dragging Ezra and a friend from her school's father into the mess! Richard was Lucas and Kaylee's father, and she would make the two of them live without a father. She was sort of friends with Kaylee, too. She couldn't help but feel guilty. Plus, Ezra had been so nice to her from the start! She would feel responsible if he got hurt or even died.

Luckily for her, Ezra, Jake, and Richard came out of the jungle holding a body. The male was unconscious and covered in scratch marks. He looked badly wounded.

"Aria, sweetie, please get the doctor!" Richard cried. "We need a doctor over here!"

She rushed to find Wren, and notified him. Many of the other survivors of the crash came around to see what was going on.

"I need everyone to move out of the way please," Wren commanded. "Please, I need some space to work on him. _Leave_!"

Most people disbanded from the area, but Spencer, arriving late, came over afterwards.

"Hey, Wren... what's going on?" Spencer asked. "Everybody came rushing over to you—are you working on someone?"

"Spencer, it's horrible," Wren muttered. "Someone's been badly inured."

"Someone? Who?" she asked, stepping forward. "Is it ba—_Toby_?"

"Yes, the boy who saved you the first day we got here," Wren told her.

"Oh my god!" Spencer cried, her eyes widening. "Wren... is he okay?"

Wren gave her a sorry look and said, "I don't know yet. He's unconscious at the moment. I'm trying everything I can."

He pumped at the heart several times, getting harder and harder every time. Suddenly, his eyes opened, and he was gasping for air. As soon as he saw Wren's face, he grew pissed off.

"N-no!" Toby yelled, pushing Wren off of him. "I don't want this bastard helping me! Get off me, you prick!"

Spencer kneeled down beside him and kissed his forehead before saying, "Toby, I know you're mad at Wren, but you need him."

"I don't need him... I don't need that guy," Toby declared.

"He's a doctor," she told him.

"He's a fricking prick!" Toby screamed. "I hate— I... I... ha..."

Spencer's eyes widened. She asked Wren, "What's wrong with him?"

The Brit shrugged sadly and said, "I honestly don't know, Spencer. I think he just went unconscious again, and I'm not sure if he'll wake up."

"Are you serious?" Spencer asked, her eyes growing even bigger.

"Dead serious."


End file.
